Mrs Joker, The Clown Queen of Crime
by AuroraDragonHeart
Summary: JxH are getting married? You know it's going to be good
1. Arrival

"Mrs. J"

Under the starry skies of Gotham stood a young woman with bright blue eyes and a smile that was the envy of every clown…almost. She stood patiently waiting for her beloved to arrive for their wedding. Under her crimson veil she was close to tears, and her body shook with so much excitement to the point where it was hard for her to stand. But at a glance you could not tell, for her long elegant black and red checkered dress hid it well. She smiled and hummed happily, rocking back and forth on her heels, her bare feet brushing against the gravelly roof. There was a small voice in the back of poor Harley's head; murmuring how bad of an idea this was, how the Joker was sure to bail on her again and she would be left alone. And for a few second her smile faded, and she stopped rocking back and forth and stood in fear.

"He wouldn't do that again would he?" She whispered to herself, as that little voice seemed to get louder."Sure why not he has done it before, what is to stop him now? He knows you love him, he knows you'll come looking and find him in the end. He knows you just can't stay mad at him and will forgive him in a heartbeat." The little voice argued, but before Harley could respond she felt a thundering happiness from within her chest. "But he asked me this time! He wouldn't leave now, he told me he wanted to be with me forever and here we are!" Her heart sang against the little voice, driving it back into the dark corner of her mind, where it stayed quite.

Harley sighed and took a few steps forward and sat on the edge of the building peering out at the bust midnight streets of Gotham. She watched the hellish traffic, the screaming people wanting to go nowhere fast. She could almost feel their anger, the chaos made her smile. Suddenly from behind her the door to the roof sprang open and out walked Poison Ivy, her bright red hair loose and cascading down her shoulders, her emerald green dress sparkled, and it matched the sparkles of happiness in her forest green eyes. "Oh Harley I am so happy for you! Don't worry he's down stairs getting ready right now, Harvey will be up here shortly with the book." Ivy said as she walked up and hugged her best friend, being careful not to smush the purple and green roses she held in her hand.

"Thanks Ivy! Is that my bouquet you were bragging about? Oh my goodness I love it! It's as amazing as you said!" Harley said as she gently sniffed the roses, a small squeak of happiness escaped her and she smiled, trying to hold back a waterfall of tears that threatened to rule her makeup. "Ivy you don't think Mr.J will leave again do you?" Harley whispered as she sat back down, her eyes locking with Ivy's for a second before sinking to the gravel floor. Her face pouted slightly as her fingers traced the silk trinity set of diamonds that were set into her dress. "Harl, I talked to him, and he's sure about it this time. I swear he is not going to bail out on you, and if he does every else agreed that we'd hunt him down…." Ivy was cut off but a small upset squeak from Harley, who's now looked up at her with a shocked and scared expression on her face. "Don't worry we wouldn't hurt him, or rather try not to, we'd just talk sense into the man. We don't wanting him hurting you again." Ivy said reassuringly as two happy barks came from the door and out bounced her two hyenas "Babies!" Harley giggled happily as they ran over to their mistress and licked her hands happily, somehow they knew today was not the day to attack her face with kisses.

Jester and Jokes, the two hyenas sat on either side of their mistress, their red collars were replaced with big purple bow ties. Their fur was silky and soft, and it even seemed to glow under the full moon light. Harley beamed with happiness as she petted their heads, and she squeaked with joy as Scare Crow and Harvey Dent walked out onto the roof. Harvey was dressed in a handsome white and black tux, the left side was a dark sick midnight black and the left was a pure snow white. His blonde hair, or what he had left of it, was combed back and it looked good. Ivy quickly whispered to Harley "I've been using some herbal remedies and it actually helped so of his skin grow back." Harley nodded and under stood what she meant when the smiling Harvey walked over to them. The thin layer of skin had healed a lot since she last saw him, which was right after he had lost Rachel in the terrible fire, it was now a bright pink, and his left cheek was pink with new flesh too. Harley clapped her hands and smiled as she got up to hug him. Ivy smiled and winked at Harvey who was rubbing his fingers against his coin like it was a worry stone. Scare Crow walked up to them in silence, his mask on tight as he handed Harvey 'the book' as Harley sat back down. Harvey looked down at it and then back at Scare Crow, before flipping his coin. It landed on the tainted side and Harvey smiled, before throwing the book over the roof. They waited until they heard a cats hiss and yell as it hit the ground.

"You know that's not nice to do to kitties" Cat Woman said as she stood in the door way, Scare Crow was about to speak when Cat woman held out her paw; a little purple velvet box on her palm.


	2. RIngs

Hey lovely readers of mine! I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive and I will defiantly be posting the second chapter two, my computer ate all my documents and I will be editing this so keep posted ! It will be here before the summer time!


End file.
